Currently there are very few security methods that can be used to protect pictures let alone protect pictures which are posted to an online social media site or elsewhere on the Internet. For example, people may store their pictures in encrypted files, but generally when their pictures are posted to the online social media site or elsewhere on the Internet then their pictures are open to copying through a browser function or a screen snap shot. Thus, even if a posted picture is subsequently taken off the Internet it could have already been copied by anyone while it was posted on the Internet. Consequently, there is a need to address this problem and other problems so that a picture cannot be copied by a browser function or a screen snap shot while the picture is posted to an online social media site or elsewhere on the Internet.